Any Other World
by Madam Director
Summary: It started out as a regular day at NCIS. But everything is about to change when two teenage girls suddenly show up. Who are they and how do they know the Director of NCIS? My summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except my own characters._**

**Summary: It started out as a regular day at NCIS. But everything is about to change when two teenage girls suddenly show up. Who are they and how do they know the Director of NCIS?**

**Any Other World**

**By: MIKA**

In any other world  
>You could tell the difference<br>And let it all unfurl  
>Into broken remnants<p>

Smile like you mean it  
>And let yourself let go<p>

Cos it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter man  
>Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in<br>Take a bow, play the part of a lonely lonely heart  
>Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in<br>To the world you thought you lived in

I tried to live alone  
>But lonely is so lonely, alone<br>So human as I am  
>I had to give up my defenses<p>

So I smiled and tried to mean it  
>To let myself let go<p>

Cos it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter man  
>Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in<br>Take a bow, play the part of a lonely lonely heart  
>Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in<br>To the world you thought you lived in

Cos it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter man  
>Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in<br>Take a bow, play the part of a lonely lonely heart  
>Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in<br>To the world you thought you lived in

Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in _[x2]_  
>Say goodbye<p>

In any other world  
>You could tell the difference<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It was like any other day at the NCIS headquarters. Tony was busy throwing paper planes at Ziva and she was easily dodging it. McGee was typing away on his computer and Gibbs was sipping his daily morning coffee. The elevator dinged and two girls stepped out. The whole team observed the new comers. They both had familiar dark auburn hair, same height, and both wearing a private school uniform. Four sets of eyes followed them as they made their way to the director's office. Cynthia ushered them in and closed the door again immediately.

"Who are they?" Tony asked.

"I don't think it's any of our business Tony." Ziva replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: So, the plot of this story has been playing in my mind for a while now. I just haven't gotten around to actually make a story out of it. But here it is(: This is my first NCIS fic. Please be nice :3 Also, to all those who are waiting for the WW &amp; BM fic, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy with school lately. Don't worry though… I'm still continuing the story(: It would just take a little while. But I'll get there… eventually. LOL. You guys know how much I love reviews.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Jacklyn and Janelle stepped off the elevator and walked towards the director's office. They can feel the eyes of the people downstairs burning a hole on their backs.

"Ugh. I hate it when people stare." Jacklyn whispered.

"It takes all my willpower not to try and throttle them to get them to stop staring." Janelle whispered back.

The two girls laughed at each other and walked straight to the office, completely forgetting the people staring downstairs. They smiled at Cynthia and stepped through the big steel doors that was labeled, 'Director of NCIS'. The woman behind the desk smiled at them and signaled for them to sit on the chairs opposite her. They quietly sat down and waited for a couple of minutes until Jenny ended the phone call.

"Hey mom." They greeted simultaneously.

"Hi girls." Jenny smiled.

"So what's up?" Jacklyn asked.

"I should be the one asking the two of you that." Jenny smirked.

"I swear I didn't do anything this time!" Janelle held her hands up defensively.

Jenny and Jacklyn laughed at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Very funny." Janelle rolled her eyes at them

"Really girls, why are the two of you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you two. But aren't you supposed to be in the academy?"

The twins immediately sobered and look at each other with uncertainty.

This didn't go unnoticed by Jenny.

"What happened?" Jenny asked, worry etched across her face.

Janelle stood up and stared at Jenny. Her piercing ocean blue eyes which reminded Jenny so much of their father looked cold and unemotional.

"We were out of school doing one of our field works with Mr. Solomon as usual," Janelle started, "when we were finished with the mission that he gave us, we were supposed to go back to the van. All of us came back except for one."

"Who?" Jenny asked.

"Emily. Emily Fornell." Jacklyn whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: So here's the deal with the story. They go to the Gallagher Academy which is an elite all-girls school. To other people, it's just some regular private school for rich people and whatever. But the school actually train spies. I didn't make the spy school up btw. The Gallagher Academy was from the book called The Gallagher Girls by Ally Larter and I obviously don't own it. If you guys haven't read the books yet, and you're in to spy stuff, The Gallagher Girls series is the best thing. You know I love reviews(:<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator by the bullpen dinged and two men in expensive looking suits stepped off along with a trail of bodyguards with sunglasses and earpieces. They walked past everyone and went up the stairs to the director's office.

"Whoa." Tony was the first one to break the silence.

"Wasn't that the Director of CIA and FBI?" McGee asked.

"I think so…" Ziva said.

"Get back to work!" Gibbs ordered.

They all swiveled their chairs to face their computers. Gibbs looked up at the big steel doors and debated whether or not to go up there and see what's going on. He looked around the bullpen and observed his team. He could see that they're not really working. They were distracted with the arrival of the directors just like he was.

"_Something big must be going on. What are you hiding Jen?_" Gibbs thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have to get in touch with the other agency-" Jenny was interrupted by the sudden beeping of the phone on her desk.

"Yes?" She pressed the blue button.

"Sorry to interrupt madam. The Directors of CIA and FBI are here outside." Cynthia informed her.

Jacklyn and Janelle looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"Send them in." Jenny ordered.

The big steel doors opened again and the directors stepped in.

"I told you they would beat us here." The Director of FBI said.

"Good morning sir." Jacklyn greeted.

"Good morning Jacklyn. I'm pleased to see you here." The director greeted back.

"I wish I could say the same for mine." The Director of CIA glared at Janelle.

"I'm guessing you found Zach?" Janelle smirked.

"Don't smirk young lady! You think that hanging Mr. Goode from the window was funny?" The Director of CIA hissed at her.

"Well Mr. Calvin, it was funny to me." Janelle rolled her eyes at the director, which angered him more.

"Please," Jenny started, "can you stop arguing? Girls, why don't you go downstairs and stay with Ziva while we discuss… certain matters here."

The two girls shrugged and left her office, walking towards the stairs leading to the bullpen.


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva looked up from her paperwork and saw the two girls walking towards her. She smiled and stood up to greet them.

"Ziva!" The twins greeted her simultaneously.

They ran up to Ziva and the three of them hugged, oblivious to the other three people staring at them.

"Jacklyn… Janelle… oh my goodness! You two have certainly grown up fast!" Ziva exclaimed.

"We missed you Ziva." Jacklyn said.

"I missed you guys too!" Ziva smiled again.

"Hey Ziva! Wanna introduce us to your friends?" Tony cut in.

Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony and ushered the girls closer to Gibbs, Tony, and McGee.

"Tony, Gibbs, McGee," Ziva started, "I would like you to meet Jacklyn Leona," motioning to the girl standing closest to her, "and Janelle Leila," motioning again to the other girl next to Jacklyn.

"Hi. Nice to meet you guys." McGee greeted.

Gibbs nodded his head and continued to stare at them. Racking his brain on how and why they looked familiar.

"They're twins!" Tony exclaimed.

"Thank you for stating the obvious DiNozzo." Ziva rolled her eyes at her partner.

"Well sorry Zee-vah. I didn't see their faces earlier." Tony said defensively.

"Have we met before?" Gibbs looked back and forth between Janelle and Jacklyn.

"I highly doubt it agent Gibbs." Janelle said.

"This is the first time we've ever been here." Jacklyn added.

"Which school do you attend?" Gibbs asked.

"The Gallagher Academy." Jacklyn said, pointing to the crest on her blazer.

"Is that here in D.C.?"

Janelle shook her head. "It's in Connecticut."

"Really? I went to that school!" Tony exclaimed.

"Are you sure Agent DiNozzo? Last time I checked, The Gallagher Academy is an all-girls school, and has been that way for at least a century already." Janelle smirked and arched her eyebrows.

Tony started to stutter and Ziva laughed at him.

"An all-girls school Tony?" McGee laughed.

Tony glared at him and said, "Oh shut up Elflord."

"Hey!" McGee glared back at him.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and ordered them for the hundredth time that day to get back to work. At the corner of his eye, he noticed that the door that leads to Jenny's office opened and Jenny came out, along with the other agency directors. She gave Jacklyn and Janelle a look that he couldn't decipher and the two girls moved immediately and walked up the stairs, disappearing through the MTAC doors.

"How do they know the director?" Tony asked.

Ziva shook her head, "I don't kiss and tell."

"Awww! Come on Ziva!" McGee pleaded.

Ziva shook her head again and sat down on her desk. After a couple of minutes, Jenny came out. She shook hands with the other directors and they walked towards the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Janelle came charging out of MTAC.

"You can't let her do that!" Janelle yelled.

Everyone stared at the scene unfolding on the catwalk.

"What's done is done." Jenny said calmly.

"You didn't even try and stop her!"

"Calm down!"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Really?"

"Don't be dramatic sweetheart."

"I'm not being dramatic! She put us on probation! Which also means that we can't participate in any out of school missions until the case is closed! Do you know how long that will take?"

"Like I said, what's done is done. You can't do anything but wait until the case is closed. Now go back to the academy and stay put!"

Janelle let out a noise of frustration and stomped angrily towards the elevator. Jacklyn, who was unnoticed throughout the whole argument approached Jenny.

"You could've at least tried and defended us _mom_." Jacklyn whispered, her eyes full of accusation and sadness.

"I-"

"Just don't."

Jacklyn shook her head and joined her sister in the elevator. Jenny walked back towards her office, ignoring the stares of the agents down in the bullpen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: I know the twins kinda come off as spoiled brats that has nothing better to do… but that's kinda part of what's going to happen later in the story. Kind of like, a reason, for this thing to happen. LOL. Anyways, I'll upload the upcoming chapters later. I just need to finish homework or else my parents are going to kill me XP You guys know I love reviews(:<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny closed the door and sat down on her oversized leather chair. Not long after hse sat down, her door swung open and Gibbs strode in.

"Whatever you have to say can wait until tomorrow agent Gibbs."

"No can do Jen."

"Seriously, Jethro."

"Who were they?"

"Who?"

"Those two."

"The Director of the CIA and FBI?"

"Oh cut the crap Jen."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Who were those two girls?"

Jenny sighed and stood up.

"Do you really want to know?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes at her.

"No, Jenny. I was just asking you about them for the past minute."

"Fine."

"Okaaaaaayy?"

"They're my kids. Satisfied?"

"How old are they?"

"15."

Gibbs counted in his head how long he and Jenny were together before she left him in Paris.

"Are they mine?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Because 15 years ago, we were together before you left me with a Dear John letter."

"Does it really matter?"

Jenny knew it was a stupid thing to ask him but she was running out of things to say.

"Yeah Jen, it does matter! I want to know if they're my daughters! You can at least tell me! You owe me that much!"

Jenny's eyes flashed dangerously and she rounded her desk.

"I don't owe you anything Jethro! And since you really want to know who their father is, it's somebody else! Not you!"

"But I thought-"

"After you, there was somebody else. Is it that hard to believe?"

"Why aren't you married then?"

"My private life is none of your business! Now if you're done interrogating me, you can leave now."

Gibbs shook his head in disappointment and left her office with his shoulders slumped and he looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: So far so good? I have no idea how long this story will be. I have Chapters 8 and 9 written in my notebook and all I have to do is type it, make a few corrections when I upload it, and post it. You guys know I love reviews(:<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I've gotten so many positive reviews **_

_**Colebaby: That was my original plan (making the readers figure out that their school is for spies). But I didn't want to confuse people with what I'm talking about in the story.. so I was just like, nahhh.. I'll just tell them what the school is. LOL. Oh and, I know some of the chapters were really short. That's cuz my original plan was to make the story a one-shot. But it got longer and longer. So I divided the chapters by the scene.**_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she didn't do anything to even try and defend us!" Jacklyn exclaimed.<p>

"Oh, so now you're complaining about it." Janelle glared at her.

"I was trying to play the guilt card okay?"

"You're doing a good job at it too!" Janelle said sarcastically.

"Gee thanks."

"No problem."

"So what now?"

"We're heading towards the limo and we're going back to school."

"Stop being all sarcastic on me. You know what I mean."

Janelle sighed and placed an arm around her sister.

"We can make an escape plan?"

"I don't think any of our usual escape routes will work. They're probably sealing it all off as we speak. And by the time we get back, the school will probably be some kind of impenetrable fortress."

"Dude. You're older than me, so you're supposed to be smarter." Janelle teased.

"Hey! I'm not that much older thank you! I was born like, five minutes before you."

"You're still older than me anyway." Janelle laughed.

"Whatever. So, what's this plan of yours that will get us out of school? Even though I just told you that they're probably sealing off the school." Jacklyn rolled her eyes.

"Well," Janelle started, as they got in the limousine, "I'm being trained by the CIA for a reason you know."

"Yeah, you told me that a million times already."

"Chill man. Okay, so you know how there's that wall behind the Gallagher Academy school crest flag thing?"

"Yeah…?"

"I've been working on some new things that I can use to blow things up. And it's so powerful that it can totally blow a hole through the wall."

"Is that even legal?" Jacklyn glared at her.

"Puh-leez. Rules are meant to be broken."

"How are you so sure that it's not going to blow us up to a million tiny pieces? Or worse! You can blow the whole school up too!"

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen then."

"Oh my God. You know what? Never mind! Forget it!"

"What? Why?"

"I would rather stay put and get bored to death than blow myself up!"

"Okay then. Suit yourself. But I'm telling you… You won't last and you'll eventually ask for my help."

"Never."

"Okaaay… If you say so!" Janelle said in a teasing sing-song voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Just a little moment between the twins(: If you noticed, Janelle is more of the crazy twin. She's more of my favorite. LOL. Jacklyn's more rational. Where's the thrill in that? XP Chapter 9 is coming up. You guys know I love reviews!(:<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

"McGee!" Gibbs barked at the agent.

"Yeah boss?"

"Run a background check on those two girls."

"Why?"

Gibbs gave McGee the famous Gibbs glare.

"Uh, running a check now boss!"

"I want results when I come back."

Gibbs put his jacket on and disappeared through the elevators.

"Gee, wonder what got his boxers in a twist?" Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ziva shook her head, "If I were you, I wouldn't let Gibbs hear you say that."

"Why does he even want me to run a background check on them?" McGee cut in.

"Didn't he say he recognized them from somewhere?" Tony asked.

"He asked if they've met before." Ziva corrected.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Same thing."

"How is that the same thing?"

"Never mind." Tony hissed.

The elevators dinged and Gibbs strode out.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked.

"Just basic information boss…" McGee said as he stared at Gibbs.

"Are you waiting for a drum roll?"

"Uh, no boss. Jacklyn Leona and Janelle Leila. Twins. Born on April 10, 1996 at the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center of Connecticut at 2:36 and 2:41 A.M. They both attend The Gallagher Academy, an elite school for girls – takes a lot to get in. They must be really good."

"Last name?"

"I… don't know…"

"What?"

"It's not here on the file boss."

Tony stood up and scratched his head, "So what? Are they like, Madonna and Cher? Legally no last name?"

"Their files are protected. Only basic information is stated here. Although I really don't know why…" McGee trailed off."

"Who's protecting their files?" Gibbs continued as he sat down at his desk.

"Jacklyn's in protected by the FBI. That's kinda normal… But Janelle's is protected by the CIA."

"What would the CIA have to do with her?" Tony mused as he stared at Janelle's picture on the screen.

Ziva was getting nervous as they continued to talk about the twins. She knew why their files are protected. She also knew that if their father found out who they really are, it would be the end of their world. Hers and Jenny's. Hers, because if the twins' father found out that she has something to do with them, he would kick her ass back to Israel. Jenny on the other hand worked so hard to keep the truth away from everyone. It would be really dangerous for her and the girls if this ever gets out.

"Hack into their system then."

Ziva was brought back to the present as Gibbs continued.

McGee scratched his head, "I already did boss. I didn't even get past the first blockage. They're highly protected files."

Tony stood behind McGee, "But what could they be hiding?"

"If I knew Tony, I would've said something already." McGee rolled his eyes.

"Zee-vah!" Tony called from across the bullpen.

"Why are you so quiet there?"

"I have nothing to say or report Tony."

"Don't you know them?"

"Yes. But only because I have briefly met them before." Ziva lied.

"Do you know their parents?" Gibbs asked, hoping to get the truth from her.

"I don't know who their mother is but their father died in the line of duty while in Iraq." _Strike two._

"Who takes care of them?"

"The academy is a boarding school. The students there rarely get put. I was actually surprised that they were here."

"How do they know the director?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Ziva shrugged, _strike three._

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Ziva and followed her every move as she continued typing at her desk as if nothing is wrong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: Gahhhh… Super tired. It's 1:10 A.M. already and I have school tomorrow. Not to mention a 0 period. -_-" IT SUCKS BALLS. Omfg. Anyway, happy Halloween! :D Any of you going trick-or-treating? What are you going as? You guys know I love reviews(:<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been really busy and didn't exactly have time to update this and my JLU fanfic. I have like, two other chapters to upload after this one. Although I don't guarantee that it would be super good O_O. Also, I might be busier this time around since its show choir competition already and we've been having dozens of rehearsals after school and weekends too. So I hope you guys still continue to support my stories(:**_

_**Thank you so much for the positive reviews guys! You guys keep me motivated to write more stories :D**_

_**Editor o' doom: I appreciate your review. Now, the way Gibbs act is obviously all part of my fic/story. This is fanfiction. Therefore, we can write whatever we want about how the characters are as long as it goes with our plot. I want some form of originality. Why would I copy the exact way Gibbs act? What's the point of writing a fic if I can't make it the way I want it to be?**_

* * *

><p>"So…" Jacklyn started, "what now?"<p>

"Like I said, we're going to be stuck here until they finish the case." Janelle absently said.

Jacklyn stood up and walked towards the window in the middle of their suite at the Gallagher Academy.

"Do you think he's still out there waiting for us?" Jacklyn asked, turning back to face Janelle.

"Probably… I mean, he got Emily didn't he?"

"Do you think they'll find her?"

"Never ever doubt the ability of our mom. She's not the director of NCIS for nothing you know? Plus, our directors are also helping out."

"What if he gets to us? What if keeping us in here would just make him angrier and no one would be able to stop him?"

"Okay, seriously sis? You're older than me so you're supposed to be the one re-assuring me. Not the other way around."

Jacklyn glared at her and sat down on the bed across from Janelle.

"Look," Janelle sighed, "everyone is trying their best to catch him. I know that it sucks that we are also on probation but we'll find a way to get out of this mess."

"How?"

"Well, I'm working on that."

Jacklyn nodded. "Let's just change the subject… How's your love life going little sis?"

"What? Lack of it – you mean?"

"Oh, come on! I know you and Dylan like each other!"

"Blackthorne boy? No way?"

"Yeah right! I see the way he looks at you when you're looking at something else and the way you look at him too when you think no one's looking."

"Well, fine. Sure, I _kinda _like him. But what's the point?"

"What do you mean?"

"With us in a school like this, and our painfully obvious career path, there's just no time for romance or anything that has to do with it."

"There's such thing as trying." Jacklyn frowned at Janelle.

"Even if I do, I just don't want to end up like mom… Don't get me wrong, I love mom but if I ever end up having a family of my own in the future, I don't want my kid to end up not knowing one of their parents."

"I guess you have a point there…"

"I always do." Janelle laughed.

"Oh sure, boost your own ego up some more."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Kay, I'm really sorry it took me a long time. It's competition season already and all our practices our piling up and whenever I get home, it's already too late to update and I'm just super tired. Sorry if there isn't much Jibbs right now. I'm slowly getting to that. I gotta work out the thingy for the twins still but Jibbs parts is on its way. More chapters coming up.<strong>_

_**You guys know I love reviews! (:**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Ziva." Jenny smiled.

"How did the conversation with Gibbs go?"

"Bad, horrible, awkward… all the negative things that you can think of."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. It's just… I don't think it's the right time to tell him."

"When do you think will be the right time Jenny? He already missed 15 years of their life."

"I know! Don't you think I don't feel guilty enough that the girls grew up without knowing their father? Don't you think that I don't cry every night when they were still little because I don't know how the hell I was supposed to raise the two of them all by myself and the fear that I live on everyday not knowing if I would still live long enough to see them grow up or if I'll die in the middle of a mission overseas!"

"I… I didn't think of that. I'm really sorry."

Jenny sighed heavily.

"No, Ziva. I'm the one who's supposed to be saying sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I know you were just trying to help."

"I'm just really worried. Gibbs will eventually know about them and he'll kick both of our asses when he finds out sooner or later."

"Well, let's just hope he won't find out 'till later." Jenny joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Ziva laughed along with her. The two friends continued to talk some more until Ziva noticed the time.

"Ugh. Sorry Jenny. I have to go. Gibbs will probably wonder where I ran off to again."

"Alright. It was nice talking to you. See you!"

"Say hi to the girls for me when you get a chance."

"Will do."


	12. Chapter 12

"Did you find any useful information?"

"Not that much. The whole school has been sealed off."

"Are you sure there isn't any other way?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well go find out! I'm not paying you this much to come back empty handed! _Get them_!"

"Dead or alive?"

"Alive. Do whatever you have to do! Just get them to me breathing!"

"I'll get right on it."

"You have 42 hours to figure something out. Or else…"

"_I will._"

"You better do."


	13. Chapter 13

_**TeamCarlisleandEsme8:**__**Thank you so much for reviewing every single one of my stories and their chapters. You're like my favorite here(: LOL. We should definitely do a collab sometime! :D**_

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my story(: I'm really sorry it took so long. But I have the other chapters already written and done so I'll post a couple tonight… or this morning actually lol. Sleeping late again as usual.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Cammie." Janelle greeted.<p>

"Hey! What's up?"

"I was wondering, have you found a way out of the school yet?"

"No… They sealed off all the passageways that I know of."

"It sucks you know?"

"Being stuck in the school?"

"That. And the fact that we can't go on any class missions too."

"It can't be that bad Janelle. They're just trying to protect you guys."

"By locking us up in the school? Which is by the way, a childish thing to do."

"Well, whoever took Emily could be anywhere. Keeping you and Jacklyn in the school is the best way to keep you safe."

"What makes them think that we're not going to find a way to sneak out of the school? We've done it before. We can do it again."

"I know you would. But let's not forget that the secret passageways are all sealed off remember?"

"Ugh. I totally forgot. We were just talking about that."

"Don't worry…"

"But I want to help find Emily! I'm not part of the CIA for no reason!"

"You're a good agent. Everyone knows it. But whoever is out there is after the kids of the directors okay? You know that they already got Emily. And I heard my mom talking to the faculty that Tanya Morrow, the daughter of the Director of Homeland Security was taken this morning and it's only you and Jacklyn that's left who isn't kidnapped yet."

"We can take whoever that dirt bag is!" Jacklyn announced as she walked in the suite.

"Either way guys, they're tightening up the security here. But who knows? If they got the two of them already…"

"Gee Cammie, way to assure us here." Jacklyn rolled her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

"We're going in tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"We went over the plan a million times already."

"I know but-"

"Just get in, get the girls, and get out."

"This better work."

"Of course it will. I planned it."

"Well, you know how plans are!"

"Just shut up and get on with it."

"Okay! I'm getting that Jacklyn girl right?"

"Yes. She's the blue dot on that tracker."

"And you're getting that Janelle girl. Is it the green dot?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Would you like to get on with it? Perhaps, _now_?"

"Whatever dude."

"It's Kort. Trent Kort."


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs watched as Jenny and Ziva spoke quietly in the corner.

Their conversation was broken when Jenny's phone rings and she walks over by the window.

"Yes? This is Jennifer Shepard, yes. Rachel, how are you? _What_?"

Everyone on the team looks up at the tone of Jenny's voice.

"Who? Did anyone else see? Are you sure? Did you tell him? Alright. Of course. I understand…"

Everyone watched as Jenny paced back and forth ans stalk up the stairs with watery eyes.

Gibbs stands up and follows Jenny to her office, running up the stairs two at a time.


	16. Chapter 16

Jenny wiped her tears as the steel doors burst open and Gibbs came barging in.

"Can I help you Special Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked, trying to do to her Director mode.

"Cut the crap Jen! What happened? What was that phone call about?"

Jenny sighed and wiped her eyes.

"The school principal of The Gallagher Academy called."

"Yeah? What did they say?" Gibbs asked, going around the desk and standing in front of Jenny.

"Rachel said that there was a break in. No one was hurt but the girls are missing!" Jenny broke down as Gibbs pulled her in to his arms.

"Did they at least see who?"

"Yeah. They'll send more information today."

"Why don't they send them now?"

"Technically, even though they're my daughters NCIS isn't part of it."

"Why isn't NCIS part of it? Aren't you their mother? You have the right to know and they can't deny you that!"

"They can't. But I'm not really a priority since Janelle is with the CIA and Jacklyn is with the FBI. They're not associated with my agency. The other two agencies probably pulled strings so they can get the information first…"

"We'll find them Jen."

"I'm scared Jethro. What if the same thing that happened to Emily Fornell and Tanya Morrow happens to my girls?"

"It won't. We'll find them. Don't worry."

"I can't lose them! They're my _life_ Jethro!"

"You won't. As long as I'm here, I'll do everything that I can."

"Thank you Jethro. I can't believe after everything that I've done to you…"

"That was the past Jen. I'm here for you. Always."


	17. Chapter 17

_**cammieannemorganlee:**__** thank you(: the Gallagher series is my favorite spy book of all time. I wish there was a real school like that. Lol. And yes, they are his. I put that info somewhere in the first few chapters.**_

_**TeamCarlisleandEsme8:**__** you are the best person ever :D thank you for reviewing every single one of my chapters!**_

_**hslacer:**__** yeah, I do want to make the chapters longer but I base it on the scene change. This fic was supposed to be a one-shot but it got longer and longer. So whenever the scene changes and stuff, I put the other scene on a different chapter. I'm really sorry about how short it is. I never wrote chapters this short but yeah. Thanks for the review! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guuyyyyss! I lost my backup chapters -_- my usb drive malfunctioned and it errors my documents. Cuz you know, I was walking my dog the other day and I put my keys in the sweater and that same day I did the laundry and I kinda forgot that I put my keys in there… and I put my usb with my keys… so… you know. Idk if it will still work properly. I might get a new one if I have the chance.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jacklyn and Janelle were walking down the hallway when the lights went out and a mechanical voice started blaring through the speakers.<p>

"Code Black. Code Black. Code Black."

Someone was trying to get in the school.

"We have to hide!" Jacklyn yelled at Janelle over the loud buzzing of the other girls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Janelle POV<strong>_

I tried to keep up with my sister who was running ahead of me. I squinted, trying to see better through the darkness that enveloped us. Suddenly, I hear a scream and I couldn't hear my sister talking to me anymore. I stop and try to look around for her. The hallway was emptying as the other girls filed in the Great Hall.

"Jackie!"

"Jacklyn!"

"_Jacklyn Leona Shepard where the hell are you_?"

Scream for my sister again and again but it was useless. I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me in the darker corner of the hallway. I try to fight whoever it was off and did every self-defense that I knew but whoever had a hold on me was experienced and knew how to dodge my hits. _Wait_. _Whoever this was knew how to dodge my hits_… No one knows my maneuvers unless – _ouch_.

"Let go of me!" I yell at whoever it was.

"I'm trying to help you here!" The stranger said.

I freeze at the sound of the voice. Trent Kort. What the hell is he doing here?

"Come on! Your teachers are on their way up!"

I follow him as he runs up the stairs and climb up the ladder that apparently leads to the roof. How did I not know about this little escape route? I ran and hugged my sister immediately when I jumped up on the helicopter.

"Oh my God! Jacklyn Leona Shepard you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry. This guy just grabbed me out of nowhere and dragged me up here."

"Where are we going?" I turned and asked Kort as the helicopter flew off of the school.

"CIA Headquarters first. We need to debrief Calvin about tonight."

"What about mom and the Director of the FBI?"

"We'll go to the FBI after. And then to NCIS."

"Why did you take us?" Jacklyn asked.

"A man named Anatoly is after the two of you. We don't know what he wants yet but he only took the other two girls for cover. To deviate everyone's attention from the two of you. But of course, yours truly is one step ahead. We're still trying to find out about the rest."

"How is Emily and Tanya?"

"Er…"

"What?" Jacklyn and I said in unison.

"They were found at the dock by the Anacostia."

"That's good! Are they okay?" I ask.

"Unfortunately, it is not good…"

"What do you mean?"

"They're dead."

"_What_? What happened?"

"Stabbed multiple times. A photo of both of you was found with them and the photos have an X mark on it. And on the back, it said that the two of you were next."


	18. Chapter 18

"They weren't there."

"What do you mean they weren't there?"

"Someone beat us to it."

"Who?"

"I interfered with the signal that the scanner picked up earlier. I tried hacking it-"

"Don't tell me you were unsuccessful?"

"Let me finish! After digging through the networks – which trust me, wasn't easy. I managed to find the source."

"Where is it coming from?"

"The CIA. I'm also guessing that they were the ones that took Jennifer Shepard's daughters."

"What is the CIA's connection with them?"

"Janelle Shepard – the younger of the two – her handler is none other than the legendary Trent Kort. Maybe he found out about our plan?"

"Where are they now?"

"Considering it took me two days to track you down, they might be back at NCIS."

"Check if they are there indeed. Formulate a plan. Once their guard is down, _strike_."

"How do you expect me to break in to NCIS? Last time I checked, it is an Armed Federal Agency, with – oh you know? Everyone that works there happen to carry guns!"

"Look, I hired you because they said you were the best in the business. I'm paying you to do the job! I'll double it as long as you get the girls to me."

"Why are they so important to you?"

"A long time ago, their mother killed the only woman I ever loved. I was willing to leave this kind of business for her. But no, Jennifer Shepard decided to kill her. So now I'm doing the same thing to her. For the price of two."


	19. Chapter 19

"You know our mom is going to freak?" Janelle said to Kort.

"Why? You two are with me safe and sound. She should thank me instead." Kort rolled his eyes.

"You kinda kidnapped us from our school and neglected to tell her for the past two days!" Jacklyn said.

"She'll get over it."

The twins rolled their eyes at Kort's carelessness. They got out of the car in front of the NCIS building and got on the elevator. They walked past Cynthia's empty desk and knocked on the steel doors.

"Come in." They heard their mother say.

"Uh, hi mom." Janelle greeted, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Janelle Leila Shepard! Where the hell have you and your sister been?" Jenny screamed.

"It was his fault!" Janelle said, pointing to Trent Kort.

"Why the hell did you kidnap my daughters?" Jenny asked, turning red with anger.

"Hey! I did you a favor! Whoever kidnapped the other two girls was on their way to get them too! I just beat them to it." Kort held his hands up defensively.

"Whoever? I thought you said-" Janelle started to interrupt but was silenced with a stern look from Kort.

"And why did it take two days for them to get here?"

"I had to debrief the CIA and FBI first."

"Why did they neglect to tell me? I'm their mother!"

"Technically speaking director, the girls have nothing to do with NCIS. Jacklyn is with the FBI and Janelle is with the CIA. The two agencies are my first priority."

"Why didn't either one of you call?" Jenny asked, turning her wrath to the twins.

"No lines were secure!" Jacklyn said.

Jenny took a deep breath and pulled the girls in a tight embrace.

"Okay. Well, I'm done babysitting. Janelle, call me if you need anything."

"Yes sir!"

"Don't call me sir."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry Gibbs hasn't been on for a while. I just want to get this and the other chapters over with. I promise there would be more Gibbs next(:<strong>_

_**I just really wanna thank you guys so much for following my story. I know it's not exactly the best but you guys are still reading it anyway… You make me feel special(: I don't know why, but this is like, the only story that I have with short chapters -_-**_


	20. Chapter 20

"Can I just leave them with you here?" Jenny asked.

"Why?" Gibbs glared, "I have cases to solve."

"I have a meeting with the Sec Nav and I obviously can't bring them with me."

"Fine, but the team and I have to leave as soon as McGee gets back with the address."

"That's fine. They'll stay put. Right girls?" Jenny turned to the two younger girls leaning on the cubicle divider behind her.

"Yes ma'am!" They saluted at her.

Jenny rolled her eyes at them as Gibbs smiled and shook his head, "Be good for Agent Gibbs. Don't do anything stupid. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Bye!" They called to her retreating form.

Gibbs waited until she got in the elevator before returning to his paperwork.

* * *

><p>"So Agent Gibbs," Janelle pulled a chair and sat in front of his desk, "did you and my mom ever date?"<p>

Gibbs stopped writing and stared at her, "what makes you think that?"

"The way you two interact with each other," she shifted in her seat, "it seems, comfortable…"

"We've known each other for a long time."

Jacklyn was about to respond when McGee walked in followed by Tony and Ziva.

"I got the address boss. We have to leave now if we want to catch him." McGee said as he gathered his things.

"Alright. Tony get the car we'll meet you down there."

Tony nodded and grabbed the keys from Ziva who was giving him the death glare, "You're welcome to ride shot gun sweet cheeks."

"Not a chance." She rolled her eyes.

"Will you two be okay here until we get back?" Gibbs asked the two girls that were engrossed with something on his computer.

"Yup." Jacklyn nodded.

"We'll be fine" Janelle replied and watched him grab his things and smiled at them before he left.

* * *

><p>She looked at the closing doors of the elevator before turning to her sister and asking her, "do you think that he's our dad?"<p>

"Why do you ask?" Jacklyn replied distractedly.

"We have the same eyes as him. Plus, I feel like I have a connection with him you know? Like as if I've known him for a long time already."

"Well we only met him a couple of months ago."

"That's my point."

"Mom will tell us when she's ready. I don't want to push her to tell us something that I honestly think we're not really ready for."

"It is something life changing isn't it?"

"It is."

They continued to talk more and busy themselves with the computer when a man came in.

"Is Jennifer Shepard here?"

"No. Why?" Jacklyn asked.

"I have a delivery for her."

"I'll sign it."

The man handed her a white box and left right after she signed the forms.

"He's weird." Janelle commented.

"You find every guy weird." Jacklyn replied while shaking the box – trying to figure out what's in it.

"Not every guy! There's this guy named Raymond and he's really hot. He has blonde hair, blue eyes…"

Janelle trailed off when she noticed that the bullpen suddenly got quiet. Too quiet for a federal agency. She stood up from her chair to look around when she saw all the agents that were busy doing their work earlier, now lay on the floor unconscious. She didn't notice her sister open the unknown package and reach inside.

"Wait! What are you-" She reached out to pull Jacklyn's arm when they heard a hiss and her sister screamed in pain. "What's wrong?" Janelle asked – slightly panicked.

"I just – something bit me!" Jacklyn started sweating uncontrollably and swayed on her feet. "I think it's a poisonous snake…" she said before collapsing on the floor.

"Jacklyn! Wake up!" Janelle started shaking her sister to wake up. When she didn't respond, she grabbed her phone that fell on the floor and called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Please help me! My sister just got bit by a snake!"

"An ambulance is on its way. Stay on the line with me."

Janelle nodded even though the operator couldn't see her. She sat back down next to her sister and wiped some of the sweat that was now covered her whole face.

"They always said the oldest would die first." A voice coming from behind her said. She looked up and realized that it was the man that delivered the package earlier.

"You!"

"Ma'am? Is everything alright?" The operator called through the phone, having heard what the unknown man said.

"That was actually meant for your mother. But I think this is a better turn of events."

"What do you want?"

"It's actually not me. It's my boss."

"What does your boss want then?"

"You and your sister dead. "

"Why? We don't even know you!"

"You don't. But my boss knows your mother. She has done something very wrong to him and now he wants her to suffer."

"What are you-" she dropped the phone and slowly backed up from the man.

"Just be still. This won't hurt one bit." He pulled out a tranquilizing gun and aimed it at her.

"Please don't-" Janelle was mid-sentence when he fired. He hit her in the neck and she had a couple of seconds to pull the dart and look at him. She started swaying and held on to the desk for support. The man started advancing towards her and she stumbled away from him – knocking almost everything in the process.

"Don't fight it." He laughs.

Janelle managed to reach the other side of the cubicles before collapsing on the floor and dropping the darts that she pulled from her neck – rolling away underneath Ziva's desk. She suddenly felt tired and the last thing she remembered was the man kneeling in front of her and covering her face before everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am so so sorry. I just realized that it has been a long time since I updated this story. I know it's a bit annoying that there wasn't really any Jibbs in this chapter but I just needed this part to help move on to the other parts so there would be more Jibbs :D<strong>_

_**I also posted a story called A Mother's Prayer. It's also NCIS and you guys should read it and review(:**_


End file.
